


遇见洛杉矶【二】Malibu🚙

by Dietcoke_Queen



Category: OOC - Fandom, 不上升真人
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietcoke_Queen/pseuds/Dietcoke_Queen
Relationships: 杨紫/李现
Kudos: 13





	遇见洛杉矶【二】Malibu🚙

遇见洛杉矶 第二章Malibu🚙

李现吻过她的天鹅颈，一路向下，轻吻落在肩膀上然后到锁骨。两只手伸进她的衣服下摆，脱掉了草莓印花的吊带上衣。杨紫这姑娘向来保守，他也曾在网上看过她各种风格的写真，无一例外是包得严严实实的，没想到脱下衣服却惊喜不小。粉红色的蕾丝内衣包裹着饱满浑圆的酥胸，她配合地解开了自己的内衣。两团雪白的乳肉就这么弹了出来，李现埋下头吸上左胸，又用右手覆上右胸，饱满的胸部几乎要从从指尖溢出。杨紫忍不住叫出声来，他一边吮吸这乳头一边轻轻的用舌尖画着小圈，另一只手轻柔另一个乳头，这样的刺激让她不禁抱紧了他，双手扶着他肌肉紧实的臂膀，双腿缠着他的腰。李现索性把她抱起来，放到了床上，顺手脱掉了自己的上衣。空出的手在她身上游走，抚摸着她细嫩的皮肤，皮肤间亲密的接触显然给杨紫带来更多快感，呼吸也变得急促起来。李现的手划过她的细腰，盖上了她的小腹，细长的手指在腹部打着圈子，杨紫随着他画圈的的节奏夹紧了双腿。

“忍不住了？”李现见机调戏她，脸上是带着点恶趣味的笑容。杨紫显然已经被欲望占据，只能附和着点点头。李现探过身去上吻住她的唇，用舌头一点点撬开她的嘴唇，舌头在口腔中搅动，杨紫感觉再这样下去自己简直要缺氧。一边吻着，他手上的动作没停，手继续往下解开了她牛仔热裤的扣子连着蕾丝内裤一起脱了下来，丢到了床边。释放出早已挺立的分身，探索着找到洞口，握着分身在洞口旁边摩擦。

“嗯...现哥...”杨紫配合着塌腰送胯，用舌头一点点舔舐着他的耳垂和后颈“我准备好了。”李现像得到了命令，突破了洞口被紧致和温热柔软的洞穴包围着，小穴一开一合像要吞下他的分身。

“啊…”下身被填满的杨紫抱紧了他，呼出的热气洒在他的后颈上，他扶着挺立的下体，一点点往里送再开始一点点的抽插。女孩香甜的气息愈发的浓烈，他握着她的脚腕，把她纤细的腿架在了自己的肩上，好更深入些，尝试了一番终于全根没入。

“会疼吗？”李现一边动着下半身，一边观察着她的神情，生怕弄疼了她。

“你可以再快一点的，啊…啊…就是那…”李现的努力“耕耘”明显对她很受用，她配合着送着胯，他收到命令加快了速度，有力地直顶花芯。两人的喘息呻吟声，下半身交合的水声充满了整个房间，杨紫的身子明显地颤抖着。“唔…啊啊啊…现哥哥我要到了！”她明显到了高潮，身子一颤一颤地，小穴用力吸着他的分身。紧致到李现差点泻出来，赶紧抽出，射在了她的小腹上，连忙抽来纸巾帮她擦拭干净。激情过后两人冲过澡，又开了瓶红酒，挪到了露台上的日式温泉池子。

“没事的，现哥，我其实可以吃药的。”杨紫呡着杯子里的红酒对李现说。

“不行，那玩意伤身体。”李现拒绝的很干脆，拉过杨紫让她坐在了自己的怀里。“唉...你得学会照顾好自己啊。”李现搂着他，无奈的叹气。怀里这个小女孩一直是他眼里的星星，当年报考电影学院，得到和她同级的消息时激动的心情他现在还记得。中秋主持的时候，平平无奇的小男孩搭档了他的星星，然而过了好久她都记不得自己的名字。谁能想到如今，他的星星就坐在他怀中和他赏着同一轮明月。李现轻轻地拥着她，在她额头上留下一个轻吻。

“现哥好温柔。”她不安分的小手抚摸着他的腹肌，又一路向上摸到他的胸肌，奶声奶气的说道。这次来加州她是想来散心的，谈了两年的男友断断续续的在背着她偷吃，这些她是知道的。一次一次出轨和他时不时有意无意的玩笑话挫伤了她的自信，甚至事后药她也曾为他吃过不少次，也不是不知道副作用，但是前男友总是说没事。李现的温柔让她有些动容，又有些可怜以前的自己。

“不是对所有人都温柔。”至少此时此刻，我的温柔都是你的。夜晚的大海漆黑一片却显得星空格外得亮，李现拥着他的星星欣赏着此刻洛杉矶的星空。


End file.
